


The Dance

by pidgethepidgeon



Series: Beetlejuice Short Stories [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia is a Lesbian, Lydia needs a hug, Sad with a Happy Ending, everyone is very protective of lydia, lydia has a loving family, lydia in high school, tw: bullying, tw: use of d slur, tw:homophobia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgethepidgeon/pseuds/pidgethepidgeon
Summary: Lydia has a date for her first high school dance and she couldn't not more excited, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Original Character(s)
Series: Beetlejuice Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556005
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	The Dance

Lydia wasn’t expecting much during the fall of her sophomore year. She’d adjusted pretty well to her new school and new life here in Connecticut. She even found a friend group she liked to hang out with during lunches and study halls. She wasn’t popular by any stretch of the imagination but she was content where she was. Flyers for the Homecoming dance were being passed around and posted on the walls of her normally dreary High School. All the underclassmen were chattering away about it while the juniors and seniors laughed about how lame those dances are. Lydia didn’t like parties all that much, the idea of being stuck in a cramped room filled with all her classmates while deafening music was playing wasn’t exactly her idea of fun but it suddenly sounded like the most fun thing in the world when Claire Jones asked her to go to the dance. 

Lydia had had a massive crush on Claire since freshman year, and while they weren’t exactly friends she thought that the two of them had a lot in common despite their very different personalities. Claire was like sunshine, with her blonde hair always done up nice with a scrunchie on her wrist matching her outfit for the day. She on the cheerleading team and in the chorus at the school, but she wasn’t one of those bitchy popular people. She was really down to Earth and even complimented Lydia’s doodles on her history notes. Claire asked her to the dance between classes in the hallways. Lydia had been so shocked that she didn’t even know how to respond but with an excited nod. She left school that day on cloud nine and skipped into the house to tell everyone the good news. She told Delia and Barbara first, she loved the guys but they didn’t understand this kind of stuff. Her dad wasn’t good with feelings, Adam would probably embarrass her, and Beetlejuice...well he was too everything. 

Without any hesitation, Delia whisked Lydia away to go looking for the perfect dress that would wow Claire at the dance. After an hour or two of trying on dresses, they hadn’t found anything yet that they liked. Delia told her to sit down and that she would be right back. When she returned she had a beautiful navy blue dress with lace sleeves draped in her arms. The bottom till of the dress shimmer with specks of glitter that made it look like she had a galaxy on her skirt. When she tried it on she twirled around in it and felt so beautiful. She didn’t mention it but she was the tears welling up in Delia’s eyes. The two bought the dress, put it in the back of their car, and sat in the parking lot for a little while before heading to their next stop. 

“Do you want to know why I picked out that dress?” Delia asked, Lydia, nodded in response and Delia pulled up a blurry photograph on her phone, “I was looking through some of the old books that you and your dad had laying around and I found this old picture of your mom when she was going to her senior prom. I know the dresses don’t look exactly the same, and I wish she was the one taking you shopping for your first school dance, but I thought you might like to wear something you can remember her with.”

Lydia gazed at the photograph of her mother. She was so pretty, a few years older than she was at the time, and she stood at the top of her staircase wearing a floor-length, lace, navy-blue dress. Her hair was done up in brunette braids and a blue flower sticking out behind her ear. Even if it hadn’t been for the fancy dress and hair she still would have looked beautiful. Her smile, even in picture form, warmed up the room. Lydia was crying now, a stray tear falling on Delia’s phone screen. Without saying a word Delia reached over the console and pulled her into a tight hug, both of them letting the tears roll down their cheeks.

“I know you know I wish my mom were here, but I am really glad that you took me today.”

Delia tilted her head and smiled, “Any time kiddo. I’m always here for you.”

“Thank you, and we really did find a pretty dress. Anything was better than that yellow monstrosity you tried to make me wear last year. I still haven’t forgiven you for that one.”

“Dutifully noted.”

The days leading up to the dance Lydia could hardly contain her excitement. BJ was extremely confused about what had gotten into that kid, she’d been married before it wasn’t like this was her first time in a relationship. Adam punched him pretty hard for making that remark and told him to just leave Lydia alone about it. Charles tried his best to figure out what his daughter needed but really Delia and Barbara had it all covered. Charles really just needed to drive her there and pick her up after the dance was over. 

The night of Delia offered to do Lydia’s hair but she politely declined. While she didn’t exactly hate her fashion sense, Delia’s hairstyles were another question and she would much prefer Barbara’s minimalist style than the fancy updo that Delia had suggested. She slipped into her dress, letting herself twirl around in it like a Disney princess one more time, before heading downstairs. She rolled her eyes at the scene her family was making, Barbara pretending to faint in Delia’s arms and Adam putting his heart to his chest. When she locked eyes with her father she was he was fighting back tears as he came over, grabbed her hand delicately and lead her down the rest of the stairs. 

“I know you said you didn’t need anything from me but I thought you might like to have this.” He pulled out a little black box from his pocket and handed it to her. She popped it open and saw a stunning silver necklace with a diamond connected to the loop, she looked up at her father and he explained, “I had this made after...after your mother died. It’s the diamond from her engagement ring. Another way you can carry her around with you...always.”

Lydia launched into the tightest hug she thinks she ever gave her father and kissed her on the cheek, “I love it, dad. I love you.”

“Aw come on now Lydia. You know I don’t do well with the whole emotions thing...don’t go making me cry now. Besides we’ve got a dance to get you to!”

She said a quick goodbye to everyone and promised to behave, be safe, and text them if anything happened and she wanted to go home early. She laughed at the last one, she didn’t think she’d need that option. She was ready to have the best night of her life with the girl she had been daydreaming about for almost a year now. She took in a deep breath before pushing the doors of the school gym open. Claire texted her and said she would be in a pink dress and sitting at a table towards the center of the gym. When Lydia got there she was smiling so much it hurt her face, but she didn’t care. She walked over to where Claire was standing with what she assumed was a group of her friends, and tapped her on the shoulder, “Hi Claire, You look beautiful!”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe she actually came.” she heard someone whisper behind their hands. Lydia tried her best to ignore it, feeling the smile on her face falter as Claire looked at her expressionless

“I uh, I brought you a corsage. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to..my stepmom thought it would be nice to get one for you though.”

More snickers from the now growing crowd closing in on Lydia. She wrung her hands nervously wanting Claire to say something, anything. Lydia had anxiety she reminded herself. The people probably weren’t really laughing at her or circling her, she was just nervous and making more issues for herself. That had to be what was happening because Lydia was going to have a good time that night. She had been so excited, dreaming of this day for months and it was actually happening now. She was at the dance with the girl she compared to sunshine in her dairy, whose eyes were golden like the sun but now when Lydia looked into them they seemed cold, calculated. Lydia clutched the fabric of her dress trying one more time to get some kind of affirmation from Claire that they were okay, “Do you..do you maybe want to go dance? Or we could get drinks. It really doesn’t matter to me.”

“Oh my god Claire does she actually think she’s here with you tonight?” a boy from her grade laughed out loud, “That’s hilarious.”

Lydia felt a knot in her stomach, “Claire? What’s going on. I thought you invited me here. You asked me to go with you...in the hallway after class.”

Suddenly Claire started laughing too, “You honestly thought I’d ask someone like you to go to the dance with me? Sweetie that was a dare. A joke!”

“A joke?” Lydia repeated, holding back a sob

“Yeah, a joke.” Claire picked up a cup from the table and walked menacingly towards Lydia. She backed up but found that she was surrounded when her back hit up against someone taller than her. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she looked desperately around for a way out. She didn’t even care about what was happening she just wanted out of it. 

“Oh my god, she’s like a scared little bunny!” someone laughed

“Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends...I..you asked me-”

“Who in their right mind would want to be friends with a d*ke like you?” She threw the drink back and splashed it on Lydia’s face soaking the front of her dress. She stalked towards her and pushed her down on the ground by her shoulders. Lydia had never felt smaller than she did at that exact moment, the girl she thought she liked standing over her like a menacing God with Lydia sat pathetically on the floor trying to hold back tears. 

“Alright, alright that’s enough!” a teacher’s voice boomed over the crowd, “We said no dance circles at this dance break it up!”

The crowd scattered, and Claire fled before she could get caught. The teacher stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lydia crumpled on the floor hiccuping back a cry that was desperately trying to break out.

“Hey,” he bent down to her level, “Are you okay? What happened?”

Lydia just shook her head and bolted out from the gym. Her chest felt tight and like she couldn’t breathe. She just kept running and running until her legs wouldn’t go anymore and she slumped up against the brick exterior walls of the school. The only light coming from the street lamps and the marque advertising the homecoming dance. With tears in her eyes, she clutched desperately to her phone trying to think of what she was going to do next. She wanted to go home, lock the doors and be alone for eternity but she didn’t want to call her father. She didn’t want him to see her like this. She knew if she called Delia her dad would come with and she couldn’t deal with their heartbreak right now. Adam and Barbara would be less emotional about it, they’d still be worried about her obviously but they wouldn’t be attacking her with more emotions. They couldn’t leave the house though, they were stuck there. Out of options, scared and alone she whispered, “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.”

He appeared before her mostly just confused but when he saw her with tear streaks running down her face and her dress a soaking wet mess he just sat down next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. He didn’t ask what happened, he didn’t pry her for the details, he just sat there and comforted her until she was ready to talk. 

“I don’t know how I could have been so stupid.” Lydia sobbed

“You’re not stupid Lydia, she’s a fucking bitch. I’m a literal demon and I’m not that heartless. I’m not going to tell you that bullshit they always say about bullies “oh they’re insecure and they’re just taking it out on other people” I literally could not care less what that fucker Cathrine-”

“Claire.”

“- has going on, she should deal with her issues herself instead of making your life a living hell.”

“I just can’t believe how powerless she made me feel. BJ, I was so happy before tonight, everything felt like it was falling into place even with mom gone, but now I just I don’t know anymore.” she started crying again, “Every time I feel like I’m finally doing okay someone goes and ruins it.”

He rubbed her shoulder lovingly as a brother would, “I’m really sorry Lyds.”

“I thought she liked me.” she sobbed, “That’s the worst part about it. I thought for once somebody my age actually liked me for who I was. She lied to me for weeks! She humiliated me in front of everyone. I don’t know how I’m going to go to school on Monday and look anyone in the eyes. I feel like I’m broken.”

“Here, come with me I want to show you something.” BJ stood up and picked Lydia up under her arms. She scowled at him because she knew he knew how much she hated him flying her his way, “I know, I know. It’s just for a little bit.”

“Where are we going?”

BJ set her down in the grass of someone’s yard and motioned for her to be quiet.

“Beetlejuice where are we?”

“Listen kiddo, Time heals all wounds.” he bent down and picked up a large rock from the yard and chucked it as hard as he could towards the house. The shattering of glass filled the night sky and Lydia held her hand to her mouth. Beetlejuice turned back around to her with a big grin, “But it won’t fix this bitch’s window. Let’s bounce.” 

He picked Lydia up again and flew them both away before the Jones’ could come outside and investigate

“Was that..?”

“Claire’s house, yup.”

“And we just broke her bedroom window?”

“Absolutely shattered it.” He brought her back to the school, the very spot where they had been sitting no less than five minutes ago, and sat her back down on the concrete, “Now you’re gonna call Delia or your dad and have them come to pick you up. But you’re not gonna come right home okay? You can mope around tomorrow morning but tonight don’t be alone. Go see a movie with them, go get ice cream. I don’t fucking care, but just don’t let it bring you down anymore tonight okay? Do you promise?”

Lydia nodded, her eyes still puffy and red from all the crying but there was a hint of a smile peaking out, “I promise.”

“See you around Scarecrow.”

Lydia did what Beetlejuice suggested, she anxiously clutched to her phone as it rang waiting for one of them to pick up. She noticed the confusion in their voices immediately, because even though it felt like this had been hours it had really only be about forty-five minutes. All the feelings started bubbling up again and she whimpered a “Come pick me up.” Within ten minutes they were at the doors of the school where Lydia was still sitting alone on the curb. She stood up and haphazardly walked over, opened the car door and slide in. Her father was driving and Delia was in the front seat, both were looking back at her with a mix of pity and concern. 

“You’re dress…” Charles commented and she just gave a sad nod

“Did you bring me a change of clothes?” 

Delia handed a bag back to her with a hoodie and pair of jeans neatly packed in. She quickly changed in the car trying not to meet their sad gaze. Without wanting to get into the details right now she swallowed the lump in her throat and said, “Let’s go get ice cream.”

They went to a little corner shop near their house. Lydia had taken Skye there a few times when she was babysitting her, even though her parents think the girl scout is already too hyper. Lydia didn’t really like ice cream all that much, but Beetlejuice was right anything was better than being alone. She went up to the counter to order a cone when she saw someone she recognized from school wearing the tacky shop uniform. She had fourth-period chemistry with her, but they didn’t sit anywhere near each other so they didn’t talk much. Her name was Wendy, Lydia thought.

“You skipped out on the dance too?” Lydia asked in a joking manner

“Yeah, I figured it would be a slow night at work anyway and I could make some extra cash. Forgot most of my paycheck comes from tips though, and its been pretty dead.” she gestured to the empty store, “You three are the first customers I’ve had in like two hours.”

“God, you must be so bored.”

“Yeah, I was.” she polished a glass ice cream dish with a rag, “So what can I get for ya?”

Lydia ordered for all three of them, the total was only seven dollars but she handed Wendy a twenty and told her to keep the change. She was sure her father wouldn’t mind and even if he did she’d pay him back later on. Wendy brought their treats over the three of them spent the next hour just talking and joking. Nobody bringing up the dance the whole time, when they were finished Lydia brought their dishes up to the counter so Wendy didn’t have to walk all the way over. Wendy smiled thankfully and handed Lydia a folded up napkin. Lydia started at it dumbfoundedly and put it in her pocket wishing a bashful goodnight to the icecream clerk. 

Back at home and through many tears and hugs, Lydia explained to the whole family what happened. Beetlejuice absently mindedly filing his nails when Charles got a call asking if Lydia knew anything about the Jones house being vandalized. Charles cursed them out saying Lydia was sitting outside the whole time. Lydia hid a smirk behind her hands and winked at Beetlejuice. For the rest of the night, they all crammed into the attic to watch cheesy movies that Lydia loved. By around 11 pm her father and Delia were off to bed and Lydia was laying on Barbara’s lap while they played lovingly with her hair. As if a shock of realization struck her she scrambled to pull the napkin out of her hoodie pocket, flicked on the lap, and unfolded it. 

Inside was a ten-digit phone number proceeded by a message written in Wendy’s dainty handwriting “You’re cute” with a little heart drawn after the phrase. 

She felt her cheeks redden and Barbara squealed excitedly for her pseudo-daughter. She wasn’t ready to jump headfirst into an attempt at dating just yet, but something about Wendy seemed right. She would text her the next morning, but for now, they would just be friends. If Wendy was really thinking about her she’d be willing to wait a little bit. Suddenly though she didn’t feel the loneliness she had been dreading come Monday morning

The night Lydia fell asleep nestled in Barbara’s arms, her mother’s necklace still around her neck and while her heart was still hurting from what happened that night she didn’t feel alone anymore. 


End file.
